beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitch
Mitch is an employee of the Solomon Company. She is usually accompanied by her partner, Akinori. Appearance Mitch is a petite, young woman with shoulder-length light-colored hair. Her usual attire consists of a light-colored collared shirt, complete with a dark-colored tie, and all tucked into a pair of dark pants.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 2 Around her shoulders she wears a dark-colored cloak, and on her feet she dons knee-high light-colored high-heeled boots.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Page 18 She carries her sword in a scabbard on the left-hand side of her body.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-15 In addition to this, she also wears a simple band ring on her left hand, on the middle finger.Beelzebub Manga: chapter 224, Page 7 Personality Mitch is unfailingly loyal to the Solomon Company, and is extremely proud of her status as one of its employees.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 6 In her desire to show her enemies this dedication, she comically strikes poses with Akinori, with the duo dubbing themselves "The Solomon Company's Love Evangelists".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 However, when she has a job to do, she becomes very serious, willing to stand up to Zenjūrō Saotome,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 1-2 and to take on Oga and Akahoshi,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 18-19 all for the sake of her company's status.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Page 6 She is not above showing shock, however, and was constantly flabbergasted at the actions of Oga and Baby Beel,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8-10 and at the ability of Oga's sister to effortlessly defeat Libra with a simple kick to its face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 6-8 Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Mitch makes her debut, alongside Akinori, after Himekawa destroys the machine severing the link between Oga and Baby Beel, confronting Saotome as he views all of this from high in the sky. Mitch, sword drawn, asks the Spell Master if he is indeed Zenjūrō Saotome, something he confirms quickly.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 17-18 She then tells him that they have been sent by the Solomon Company, and informs him that due to his meddling, their plans have been ruined. She and Akinori then brace themselves as the man prepares a spell.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 1-2 Shortly after Takamiya is defeated by Oga, Mitch and Akinori are seen restrained by the effects of Saotome's spell, as he tells them that they choose the wrong people to fight. The two are unfazed by the man's comment, with Akinori commenting on how everything is going to plan. In full agreement with her partner, Mitch claims they were nothing but bait, and that the Solomon Company's "Reaper" has already arrived.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Page 16 Later, after one of the three pieces of Furuichi's soul escapes from Chiaki's brothers, he runs into Mitch and Akinori. Mitch, talking on the phone to an unknown contact, tells them that they have lost track of Saotome and that they are returning now. When the mini Furuichi makes his presence known accidentally, Mitch discovers him hiding in the grass.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 18-19 Guided to Oga's house by the mini Furuichi, Mitch and Akinori confront Nene and another piece of Furuichi's soul. When the Furuichi on her shoulder remarks on how Nene's current outfit is creepy, Mitch agrees with the soul's conclusion. After listening to the two Furuichis argue over this in further detail, Mitch orders them both to be quiet at once after being reminded by Akinori. Unsheathing her sword, she declares that they will take the initiative, and cuts through Nene's mask, the wall directly behind her, and also a large section of Oga's house with a single slash of her blade. As Nene expresses her surprise at the Solomon Company employee's skill, Mitch asks the Furuichi on her shoulder if she is truly capable of doing this, to which he assures her she can. She continues by stating that having Oga's only weakness in their possession sounds very appealing, and creates a Emblem with a gesture of her hand. Before she can release whatever spell she had conjured up, Misaki Oga intervenes, punching Mitch in the head and almost knocking her off balance. As Mitch expresses confusion over what had just happened, Misaki asks her if she had been the one who destroyed part of her house, before proceeding to land more blows on her, demanding for her to provide compensation. Mitch, flabbergasted at this turn of events, angrily asks Misaki who the hell she is. Irritated at Mitch's insolence, Misaki asks if she should show them what true payback is.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 13-19 Reiterating her question of who Misaki is to the irate women, Mitch is told by her that she is Misaki Oga, a "beautiful college student and the eldest child of this house" and that everybody in her family knows who she is, much to the employee's bewilderment. Before Mitch can say anything more, however, Akinori intervenes, attempting to woo Misaki into going on a date with him in exchange for a fight. Mitch then stares in utter shock as Misaki simply rams Akinori's head into the wall behind them in the same fashion as her brother usually does. Finally getting serious, Akinori prepares a spell to combat the former Red Tail leader. Mitch thinks to herself how Akinori's spell is that of Libra, the twelfth Ecliptic Gate, and that Misaki is done for. However, Mitch is completely dumbfounded when the college student swiftly defeats the demon with a vicious kick to its face. Regaining her composure, the female employee marvels at the women's power, and reaches the conclusion that although they would have a great advantage if they could somehow get her on their side, it is impossible to try. Turning to talk to the Furuichi on her shoulder as to what they should do next, Mitch is surprised to find he isn't there anymore. She then watches, mouth agape, as the little Furuichi runs over to Misaki.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 1-9 Later, after the three Furuichis reconcile their differences, Mitch interrupts their happiness by bringing her foot down, quite literally, in the midst of them. She demands to know why they are trying to put a ribbon on all of this, and asks whether they had been using her for their own benefit this entire time. Two of the Furuichis desperately try to calm her down by telling her she really does have a fine ass, but it has the opposite effect. Calling out to Akinori, Mitch and her partner jump onto the roof of Oga's house, while also summoning their personal demons, declaring that they will show them the true power of the Solomon Company. Oga and Akahoshi, who had just arrived from crayfish fishing, get ready to fight the duo.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 17-19 Chuckling to themselves, Mitch and Akinori are then asked by Oga if they are truly with the Solomon Company. Instead of answering his question, the two introduce themselves in a flashy manner, before striking a pose and declaring themselves the Solomon Company's "Love Evangelists". Nonplussed, Oga asks again if they are with the Solomon Company, only for Mitch and Akinori to refuse to tell them, even though they just did it themselves with their posing routine. Mitch then tells Oga to stand down, as they aren't looking for a fight with him, and that they are truly after "those three small guys behind you", stabbing her finger at the three little Furuichis with an enraged look on her face. Venting, Mitch declares that she will put her body and soul into making them pay for using her, going so far as to bet the "good name" of the Solomon Company on her success. She then declares that if Oga doesn't step down, they won't go easy on him, citing his fight with Takamiya as proof that he isn't at the top of his game right now. She then calls out to her personal demon, Cancer, and explains that dealing with one of the Twelve Ecliptic Gates will be a little different than facing one of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is then shocked as Oga and Akahoshi suddenly leap onto the roof top with them, and further dumbfounded when Oga explains that Beel wants her to hand over the crab. Flabbergasted, Mitch exclaims that there are no crabs this big in the Human World, but is horrified when her statement has no effect on him whatsoever. She, along with Cancer, flees as Oga begins to chase her, asking for the giant crab in exchange for some crayfish.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 1-10 After Akahoshi defeats Libra with ease due to Mammon's flame powers, Akinori turns to Mitch to ask her a question about the Demon, only to discover that she and Cancer have been easily defeated by Oga. Rushing over to her, Akinori carries her away, with Mitch bemoaning the loss of her demon.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-16 Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship: Mitch shows great skill using a sword, cutting clean through the side of a house, and the wall in front of it, with a single slash of her blade.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 222, Page 16 : Mitch has also demonstrated the use of Spells, being able to summon Cancer, one of the Twelve Ecliptic Gates.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 223, Page 18 Equipment Sword: Mitch wields a sword that is similar in appearance to a rapier.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 17-18 Cell Phone: Mitch also has a cell phone, with which she makes reports to the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 18-19 References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Spell Master Category:Solomon Company Category:Manga Only Characters